Manipulation of plants to alter and/or improve phenotypic characteristics (such as productivity or quality) requires the expression of heterologous genes in plant tissues. Such genetic manipulation relies on the availability of a means to drive and to control gene expression as required. For example, genetic manipulation relies on the availability and use of suitable promoters which are effective in plants and which regulate gene expression so as to give the desired effect(s) in the transgenic plant.
The seed-preferential or seed-specific promoters are useful for expressing genes as well as for producing large quantities of protein, for expressing oils or proteins of interest, e.g., antibodies, genes for increasing the nutritional value of the seed and the like. It is advantageous to have the choice of a variety of different promoters so that the most suitable promoter may be selected for a particular gene, construct, cell, tissue, plant or environment. Moreover, the increasing interest in cotransforming plants with multiple plant transcription units (PTU) and the potential problems associated with using common regulatory sequences for these purposes merit having a variety of promoter sequences available.
There is, therefore, a great need in the art for the identification of novel sequences that can be used for expression of selected transgenes in economically important plants. It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide new and alternative expression cassettes for seed-preferential or seed-specific expression of transgenes in plants. The objective is solved by the present invention.